


Amazing

by Annablue



Series: Jlaire one shots/short fics [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Post Eternal Night, Tumblr Prompt, and names, jlaire, still really bad at summaries, trolljim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annablue/pseuds/Annablue
Summary: Jim watches as Claire shows a troll whelp her magic
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Series: Jlaire one shots/short fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Amazing

“Hey, have you seen Claire?” Jim asked, leaning against the corner of Bagdwell’s shop.

“Not in a while dear.” Bagdwella emerged from the back of her shop, wiping her greasy hands on her dress. “I know she went that way earlier.” She said, gesturing vaguely down the road.

“Thanks Bagdwella.” Jim said, giving a half wave as he started walking in the direction she indicated. Jim’s eyes scanned the streets he passed, his concern growing with every passing minute. He gave a small sigh of relief as he finally spotted her, kneeling beside one of the residential houses near the outskirts of town. 

“Hey Claire!” Jim called. He took a few steps towards her, but stopped short when he noticed the whelp sitting next to her, ogling at the fire dancing in Claire’s palm. The whelp, a scaly looking thing with long, sharp claws and a crooked mouth, reached out towards the flame. Claire closed her hand, extinguishing it. 

“You can’t touch it.” Claire scolded gently. “It could hurt you.”

“How did you do that?” The whelp asked, eyes still wide in amazement.

“A grumpy old wizard taught me.” Claire said. Jim could hear the smile in her voice as she said it.

“Do you think I could learn some day?” 

“I don’t know. Are you smart? Brave? Strong?”

The whelp nodded his head at each question, growing visibly more excited with each one. 

“Then yes.” Claire told him. She booped the whelp’s nose with her finger, earning a giggle. “You’ll be a great little wizard someday.”

“As good as you?”

“As good as me.”

The whelp shrieked, jumping up and down in excitement. “I’m going to be a wizard!” 

“You sure will be. Now run along, you’re mom’s waiting.” Claire gave the whelp a hug, grinning as she watched him take off towards his house. She stood, stretching as she looked around. Her face lit up as she spotted Jim and she jogged over.

“Hey Jim, what’s up?” 

Jim wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her head. Claire yelped in surprise, then laughed.

“What was that for?” Claire chuckled, resting her head on his chest.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” 

“It’s hard to forget.” Claire smiled. “You’re always reminding me.”

“Well, you are.” Jim nuzzled her hair, smiling. “I love you.”

Claire pulled back, standing on her tiptoes as she pressed short kiss to Jim’s lips. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, first time i've written anything in 2 months. I'm getting back into it. For anyone who was reading either of my two longer fics: updates are coming soon


End file.
